Sweet Home Tennessee
by Avery-13
Summary: The life of Rafe, Danny, and Rafe's little sister Allison starting in the summer of 1928. I changed their ages a bit to fit with the story line. I know this has been done, but give it a chance please. Review. Review. Review. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my attempt at a Pearl Harbor fanfiction. Disclaimer: Pearl harbor and it's characters do not belong to me. Basically anything you recognize does not belong to me. Anything you don't is mine. In this story after the day that Rafe hit Dannys dad in the wood with that piece of wood he stopped drinking and started to treat Danny better. Dannys mom is alive.**

_

* * *

_

**_1928_**

A four year old Allison McCawley an through the front door as fast as her tiny legs could carry her.

"Rafe!" She yelled toward the barn. Her older brother by four years Rafe and his best friend Danny Walker were on top of the roof of the barn with makeshift wings strapped to Rafes back.

"Rafe you're going to get yourself killed."

"No I ain't. Danny made these himself. Now go back inside and leave us alone Allie." An eight year old Rafe rolled his eyes at his little sister. These were his wings, until he got his real ones at least, and no one especially his annoying little sister was going to take them away from him.

"I'm telling mama."

"You just do that." By the time mama got out here he would be flying. Allie turned around and ran as fast as she could through the fields back to her house.

"Mama? Daddy?" She yelled throwing the door open with as much force as she could muster. The screen door slammed into the yellow siding of the farm house as Allie raced through. She ran into the kitchen and around the inside of the house until she found her parents in the den.

"Mama. Daddy" She said as she gasped for breath from running so fast.

"Rafe. Barn. Roof. Kill himself." Was the only thing that she managed to get out while leaning on the chair trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong sweetie." Her dad asked her with worried eyes.

"Rafe's jumping off the roof of the barn."

"What?" Her mother screamed as she processed what Allie was trying to say.

"That boy. I swear." Her dad picked her up as they all raced toward the barn.

"Rafe!" An eight year old Danny yelled with tears in his eyes as he looked at his best friend howling in pain after landing on the ground after his fall.

"Mr. McCawley I promise I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"It's okay Danny. Let's just get him into the car and go to the hospital." Danny nodded his head rapidly hoping Rafe was okay.

Danny and Allie sat in the bed of the truck while Mr. and Mrs McCawley sat up front with Rafe.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Danny said looking at Allie who was sitting next to him.

She had a thoughtful look on her face for a split second before she said.

"Rafe will be fine. He's strong." Danny nodded along and they rode in silence for the rest of the way.

When the hospital came into view Mr. McCawley stopped the truck, and helped Rafe out.

At the same time Danny jumped down and helped Allie do the same. They both looked at Rafe to see tears in his eyes, but not out of pain.

"Please daddy you can't take my wings away." Rafe was trying to convince his father that he was fine and the wings just needed minor adjustments and then they would work fine.

Allie and Danny had a feeling this was the way the entire ride here had went. They were suddenly thankful that they weren't in the front of the truck. Danny grabbed Allies hand as they walked behind her parents into the hospital.

Rafe and his parents were pulled into a room to get the proper things done to his leg while Danny and Allie sat in the waiting room.

About fifty minutes later it was decided that Rafes leg was broken and after they fixed it he was free to go home.

As they drove down the long country road back to the house Danny couldn't help but think about his Daddy and what he would say when Danny got home.

Danny knew that the McCawleys didn't tell him about the accident with Rafe and for that he was grateful. They weren't even mad at him.

Of course he got a talk in the waiting room from Rafes father, but Rafe was the one in trouble, mostly because his parents knew that the second they looked away he would be back on that roof with those wings preparing to jump off again.

The boys went up to Rafes room with help from Rafes dad while Allie stayed downstairs to help start making dinner.

"Danny I just called your dad and he said it was okay for you to stay over tonight."

"Thank you Mr. McCawley." He nodded his head and walked out closing the door to Rafes room.

"You need to make some adjustments to the wings." Rafe said nodding his head to the broken wings his mother had put in his room when they got home.

"Rafe you almost got yourself killed today. I've told you before and I'll tell you again you need an engine to fly."

"Just fix the wings Danny."

"It won't work Rafe."

"Then we'll take my daddies plane out." Danny sighed loudly, but got up and started repairing the wings.

The door suddenly banged opened causing Rafe to jump up groaning in pain as his leg hit the foot of his bed. Allie stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Are you crazy Rafe? You're going up there again?" By this point she was right next to Rafe.

"Allie be quiet this ain't none of your business. Now shut the door on your way out."

"Rafe!" Allie yelled stamping her foot.

"Go Allison!" Rafe shouted pointing toward the door.

"Fine." Allie said walking out making sure to slam the door behind her. Danny just looked at with best friend shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Allie and Rafe were both stubborn and neither had successfully won a fight with each other since the day she was born. They just called a silent tie waiting for the right time to tell on the other one.

"Why couldn't I have been an only child." Danny chuckled, but didn't answer his best friend.

Through the night Danny continued to work on the wings while Rafe watched him. The entire time listening to Rafe tell him about how he should have just taken his daddies crop duster out.

"Rafe you and I both know your daddy would have skinned us both alive." Danny said as he yawned loudly while glancing at the clock seeing it was 1 in the morning.

"Yeah but what a way to go." As Rafe said this Danny made the final adjustments to the wings before climbing into his vacant bed in Rafes room.

"Night Rafe."

"Night Danny." Danny cut the small lamp next to him off before settling underneath the covers.

"Danny." Danny felt the slight movement of the bed and the whisper of someones voice.

"Danny." Danny opened his eyes to see Allie standing there in her nightdress with her favorite Teddy bear staring at him with wide green eyes.

"Can I sleep with you? I would ask Rafe, but with his leg and all.."

Danny nodded and pulled the covers back letting Allie slide in.

This was nothing unusual. Allie normally slept with Rafe or Danny whenever he stayed over. She normally got scared and just climbed into bed with them.

No matter how mad Rafe was at her he would either let her get into bed with him or go sleep in her room with her.

Rafe loved his little sister more than anything in the whole world. So did Danny. To him the McCawleys were his family and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

**So there it is. Hope you liked it. I'm already getting started on chapter 2 and I will try to update at least once a month.**

**Avery~13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

_**1935**_

"Danny Walker!" A 12 year old Allison yelled as she saw a 15 year old Danny disappear into the tree house her dad built them when she was five. The old tattered tree house was Allie's favorite place to go to have peace and quiet. Danny and Rafe never came here unless it was to mess with the planes.

"Shh! Allie be quiet."

"What are you doing?" She said cocking her hear to the side looking at him suspiciously.

"Hiding." He said frantically looking out the window of the tree house to see if anyone was coming.

"From?" Allie prompted.

"Rafe. If he sees me he's gonna make me go with him to the diner with Hallie and Janet."

"So you're hiding from a date?" She had a look on her face that was a mixture between shock and wondering if he had developed mental problems. She shook her head and the realized it was understandable. It is Hallie and Janet that he was talking about.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes at him. Danny had always been shy around girls that weren't her, her mom, and her little sister. Allie knew the girls he was talking about. They were the ones who made fun of her at school. About anything they could possibly find to make fun of her.

She hadn't told Rafe or Danny because it wasn't a big deal to her. Their insults weren't exactly witty. She even sometimes found it funny how stupid some people could be. Allie wasn't one of those girls who tried to fit in. She styled her hair how she wanted and dressed like she wanted. She tried to be at least courteous to everyone as best she could, but some people made that an impossible task.

"That's kinda weird, but okay." Allie said as she sat down next to him against the wooden wall of the tree house that was decorated with photos of her, Rafe, and Danny.

Danny shook his head and sat down next to her. They had their legs dangling freely as they sat with their arms on the top of the railing of the tree house. Allie was staring into the disappearing sunlight with her head slightly tilted.

It was funny how innocent her world was compared to what they heard on the news. They coexisted with each other, but had yet to intermingle.

They both stared out over the corn fields comfortable with the silence. That was until Danny decided to break it.

"So Al, how's school?" Allie glanced at him from the corner of her eye and snorted.

"Did you really just ask that question?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him. She swung her legs that were hanging over the side railing of the tree house while looking at him expectantly.

"Yeah? We haven't talked much lately and I was just wondering how you were doing." He said blushing slightly.

"Good I guess." She said shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"That's good." He said nodding his head while looking out at the horizon.

"How's the flying coming along?" Allie said after listening to the chirping of the birds for another five minutes.

"Good. Dannon says that me and Rafe are getting a lot better."

Allie's dad Dannon had started to teach the boys how to fly at thirteen. It was a rule that was set when the boys first showed and interest towards planes. They weren't allowed to fly until 13. They could tag along while Mr. McCawley flew all they wanted, but their first flight while they were in control didn't happen until 13. Of course he had taught them what to do before he actually let them really get into the air.

"That's really good Danny." Allie said smiling at him.

They sat in the tree house until the sun eventually disappeared below the horizon.

"I guess we should be heading in." Danny said standing up stretching his arms.

"Yeah." Allie stood up and climbed down the makeshift latter they had made earlier that summer.

They walked quietly through the corn fields back to the McCawley house.

Whenever they got back to the house it was decided that Danny was staying the night because it was too late for him to walk back to his house according to Anne McCawley. Although he could have just snuck out and walked home he liked staying over for the night.

Allie slowly started to climb the stairs dragging her feet the whole time.

"Night Allie." He called looking at her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Night."

Allie quietly shut the door to her room before starting to get her things ready for bed. Her and Danny had always been close, but she would have no idea that close would develop a completely different meaning to her.

Danny sat on his bed in Rafe's while he waited for him to get home from his date.

At around eleven he heard Rafe come through the front door after dropping off Hallie back at her house. He heard Rafe say something to his parents before he heard his pounding feet racing up the stairs toward his bedroom.

"Hey. Where did you disappear too?" Rafe said looking slightly shocked as he closed the door to his bedroom.

"Didn't feel like going. Thought I'd hang around here for a while."

"Do you really not like Janet that much?" Rafe asked plopping down on his bed located on the opposite side of the room from Danny's.

"It's not that I don't like her she's just too..."

"Stupid? Insane? Too much like a stalker?" Rafe asked. It's not that he didn't like Janet, but she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, and Danny and Rafe both found her fascination with Danny a little strange.

Danny always said that he felt he got dumber every second he was around her. All she knew to talk about was clothes and the latest gossip at school.

"You don't have to worry about it anymore cause I am never going out with Hallie again." Danny looked at him and then shook his head. It wasn't worth asking about.

"Well that's a relief."

"Night Danny." Rafe said chuckling while he reached over to turn off his bedside lamp.

"Night Rafe." Hopefully the next girl Rafe dates won't have an insane best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

_**1938**_

Danny and Rafe both now 18 headed down to the barn to work on the crop duster for Rafe's dad.

"Rafe we have to tell them." Danny said as they started to make repairs to the plane.

"I'll tell'em when I'm ready." Rafe said looking angrily over at his best friend.

"My parents already know and my dad may slip and say something. He promised he wouldn't but you know how my parents are with secrets."

Danny knew that Rafe's parents and his sisters were going to flip out whenever they found out what they had done.

Danny and Rafe had signed up for the U.S. Air Force. Something everyone thought would happen eventually, but Rafe's family expected to be told before he just went and did it.

Danny keeping his word had already talked to his dad about it.

The only thing he said was "Eventually we'll be in this war. So I want you to kill as many Germans as you can and come back alive and in on piece."

He then gave Danny a hug and besides Danny asking his parents not to say anything to Rafe's, that was the end of the conversation.

Somehow he knew that Rafe would say something the morning they leave. Which is next Tuesday morning. So it's about 5 days away.

Rafe and Danny spent almost the whole day in the barn working on the plane. They barely talked; both of them were thinking about what being in the Air Force would be like. They had both been dreaming of it since they were little kids.

Danny and 15 year old Allie had been getting closer over the past few weeks. He had no idea how he was going to tell her. he knew he cared about her a lot, but he refused to start something whenever he was about to go away to Long Island, New York for combat training.

It came to a time when the sun was disappearing behind the rolling hills of the Tennessee landscape that it was decided they were going to tell Rafe's family. Both of them weren't exactly looking forward to that conversation.

They slowly walked back to Rafe's house to find his family getting ready for dinner.

"Oh there you are. I was just about to send Avery out to get you." Anne McCawley said as they walked through the squeaky screen door at the front of Rafe's house.

Avery is Rafe and Allie's 8 year old sister. Though she acts like she's Allie's age.

The boys didn't say anything and went to wash their hands before dinner. Danny was always at Rafe's so it wasn't unusual that he stayed for dinner. Although everyone could tell that something was off with the both of them.

Allie walked down the stairs wearing a simple blue summer dress and immediately went to the seat next to Danny. It was like they had an unspoken seating arrangement. They had all sat in the same places since before Allie could remember.

"Is something wrong boys? You're being awfully quiet tonight." Dannon said looking at his son and Danny. Normally they would be talking his ear off about the planes, but since Danny's 18th birthday last month they hadn't really mentioned it.

"After dinner I have something I need to tell you." Rafe said with finality in his voice to not ask about it until after dinner.

For the rest of dinner they had polite conversation, but it was still strange and awkward. That was very unusual for the McCawley's, but they all knew that Rafe had important news. In the back of Allies mind she was pretty sure of what it was, but she hoped she was wrong. Because if Rafe was going so was Danny.

After dinner everyone was seated in the den holding their breath for Rafe's news.

"So... It's more of me and Danny's news than just mine." Allie heart dropped she already knew what was about to be said.

"Okay. So what is it?" Avery asked leaning forward in her rocking chair.

"Well Danny and I... W-well we kinda sorta signed up for theairforceandweleavenextweek." Rafe nervously twiddled his thumbs while everyone except for Allie stared at him in confusion.

"Son slow down and repeat that sentence." His father's voice had a slight edge to it, barely noticeable, but Rafe knew that tone well. It was the tone his father used when he had done something really idiotic.

"We are leaving for Long Island next Tuesday. We both signed up for the Air Force." Rafe and Danny both looked slightly on edge waiting for everyone's reaction.

Avery looked excited for her brother and Danny, his parents looked a mixture of angry and proud, and Allie, well her face was an unreadable mask.

"Congratulations!" Avery said. She knew this was what they had always wanted, but she was too young to fully understand the situation.

"Well I guess that's that. Be careful boys." Anne was visibly upset, but she knew she couldn't do anything to stop it. All they could hope for now is that somehow America wouldn't be drawn into the war and her boys would be safe.

Allie stared at both of the boys in a way that was extremely creepy. It wasn't an evil look, it wasn't nice either, it was just an expressionless face that let you know how upset she was without showing any emotion. Her eyes always gave everything away. Her face could look like the one she had right now, but they could always read her emerald green eyes like an open book.

After a minute of silence Allie stood up and calmly walked to her room. It was eerily calm in the house. Just like right before a bad storm. Rafe's father was just taking everything in. He actually looked proud of his son. Of course he wasn't happy they hadn't talked about it first, but what could he do?

"Be careful boys. You two will make some great pilots." he touched both of their shoulders briefly in a sign that he respected their decision, then left in search of his distraught wife.

"Well there you have it I guess." Rafe said standing up and stretching. Neither said another word as they headed up to Rafe's room for the night, but Danny couldn't help but have a bad feeling about Allie's reaction.

* * *

**Well there you have it Chapter 3. I'm started on chapter 4 right now. I'm a little upset that so many people viewed the last chapter, but not one of you felt the need to review. **

**Avery~13  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is Chapter 4. It makes me a little sad that hardly anyone updates there stories, and even when they do most are quite short. So I'm trying to be the opposite of that and update and have every chapter at least a thousand words.  
**

* * *

_**1940**_

_**Allison  
**_

It has now been two years since she has seen either Danny or Rafe. They had wrote her letters, but she still missed seeing them daily like she used to. With the war becoming worse in Europe her parents decided that at 17 it was okay if she went ahead and became a nurse. Since Rafe and Danny had left that was all she had wanted to do. It was her way of being close to them even if they were half a world away.

Whenever they had first told her about them joining the Air Force she had a very interesting reaction. Danny was the one who had talked to her about it after she ran up the stairs having said nothing. They had talked it over and she had accepted it and wished them luck. What else was she supposed to do.

She had decided that she wouldn't tell them she was going to be a nurse. She knew she would see them both at their examinations so it would be a surprise. Since she had to go through medical training she got her parents to send her letters to her house with the other nurses.

She lived with Betty, Martha, Barbara, Sandra, and Evelyn. They had all been told that when they were transferred their living arrangement would remain with the same people.

They were heading to Long Island for the examinations because that's where the Air Force training field was located. They were leaving by train this morning. Allison was seated next to Betty who was her roommate back at the house.

After Danny had left she had finally recognized why she was more upset about him leaving than Rafe. Not that she didn't hate the idea of Rafe going too, but she felt something different about Danny. Her mom and her had stayed up late talking one night and said it sounded like Allie was experiencing her first love. All her and Danny had ever done was kiss, but the feelings were still there.

Allie and her mother were extremely close. Absolutely no secrets were kept between them.

Avery was of course a different story. She was only 10 and she had decided that she was mature enough to spend time with people Allie's age. Her personality was that of a rebellious teenager or pre-teen I guess you should say. She had already been punished three times for sneaking out.

Allie had never even considered it, mostly because all she had to do was ask her parents if she could go somewhere and be home before her curfew. It really wasn't that difficult concept to understand.

She was pulled out of her dazed state by Betty shaking her telling her that they were there. She looked up to see a building that looked somewhat like a warehouse, an old, dusty, misused warehouse.

"I can't wait to start meeting the pilots." Betty said almost shaking with excitements. Allie grinned brightly at her. She was thinking about how she would finally be able to see Rafe and Danny after two years.

"Yeah." Allie agreed. Though in the back of head she was wishing she already had a certain pilot to call her own.

She wasn't naive enough to think that Danny actually wanted a relationship with her. So they had kissed a few times, but though they meant a lot to Allie she knew that the probability that Danny felt the same was slim to none. She knew she was supposedly off limits because of some rule about dating your friends sister.

They got off the train and walked into a big open room with all of the different stations set up. Allie was told she would be doing vaccinations and then she would move onto eye exams.

Allie worked aimlessly throughout the day hoping to catch a glimpse of her brother or Danny. She thought she had seen them one time during the day form the back but then she saw their faces and was sure that it wasn't them.

At around noon she was told to switch from station three to Evelyn's station. She sat down without glancing up and heard two strangely familiar voices talking.

"Excuse me miss, can you tell me who the last nurse was?" She looked up to see none other than her brother and Danny. Rafe was trying to turn on the charm not recognizing it was his sister that he was flirting with for information.

"And why would I tell you that?" She asked leaning back in her chair. She heard a snicker and looked up to see Danny laughing with his eyebrow raised at her indicating that he had recognized her.

Rafe glanced back irritably at Danny before asking what he was laughing about. Danny just shook his head at Rafe and continued to glance at Allie trying to get Rafe to really look at her again.

"Maybe it's because you don't recognize your own sister when you see her, but I don't know it's just a guess." Allie smirked at Rafe watching his mouth drop open like a goldfish.

"Allie?" She nodded as he lifted her out of her chair before giving her a hug so tight she could hardly breathe.

"Rafe. Air." She said trying to get his arms to loosen a little.

"Sorry." With a grin still on his face he asked about who the nurse was again.

"That was Evelyn."

"Thanks." He kissed her on the cheek and with that he was off in search of station 3 where Evelyn was. Danny cleared his throat and opened his arms for her to give him a hug.

"Did you miss me too or just Rafe?" She grinned at him before jumping into his open arms.

"I'll have to think about that question." He grinned at her answer but didn't say anything. Allie sat back down in her chair and gave Danny his eye exam. With the promise that she was going to New York City with the other nurses he went off to the next station.

After seeing the boys the rest of Allie's day was boring. She caught glimpses of them throughout the day and sometimes Rafe would wave just to be stupid.

At the end of the day Allie walked out with Betty hoping that she would see the boys soon.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is now complete. Starting Chapter 5. Don't forget to review!**

**Avery~13**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Danny**

Danny walked noiselessly throughout his barracks thinking over the events of today. He had passed all of his exams with flying colors, and Allie was now back in his life. Rafe and Danny had both missed her while they were away. He was glad to have his friend back. The rumors say that the nurses are being stationed in Pearl Harbor along with them, but that's just a rumor.

"Danny Boy! You ready to go?" Anthony was messing with his tie as he walked into the room.

"Where?" He said looking away from the open window to Anthony.

"The boys want to go out to that bar we saw on the way in." Danny nodded his head in acceptance, but didn't say anything else.

Danny walked over to his bed and grabbed his coat that was sitting there. Regardless of the time of year Long Island was cold. The boys all piled into the car and were on there way to the bar.

**Allie**

Allie lazily lounged on the couch in the girls living room brushing the tangles out of hair. It had been forced to stay pinned up in a certain way for the examinations all day, and her head had started to ache.

Betty, Barbara, and Martha were sitting on the couch opposite Allie talking about the boys that they had seen today. She smiled and shook her head at their antics. She heard a door slam and looked up to see Sandra walk into the living room.

"Where's Ev?" Allie asked once Sandra had sat down. Sandra and Evelyn shared a room so Allie figured she would know.

"On a date with a pilot." Allie cocked her head to the side wondering if her brother had succeeded in wooing Evelyn.

"What'd he look like?"

"Tall, Blonde, and charming." Sandra said getting a little flustered. It's not that Sandra was shy per say, she just wasn't the type to fawn openly over men. She preferred to do so in her private thoughts.

"Nope, definitely not my brother." Allie said shaking her head. She just couldn't picture Rafe as anyone but her nosy, overprotective, and arrogant older brother. Allie looked down and focused back on the book she was currently reading. Okay, so she wasn't actually reading it, she was just skimming for something to do. She had the next day off, but without the girls around it was quite boring.

"So who was the flyboy you were talking to earlier? He was cute?" Betty asked as she walked into the living room lazily throwing her jacket over the back of a vacant chair.

Allie looked for Sandra confused as to what Betty was talking about. The only men she had spoken to other than out of the necessity for their exams were Danny and Rafe. Sandra just shrugged at Allie indifferently. She was just as confused as Allie.

"Who?" Allie asked leaning back into the pillow of the couch adjusting her head so that she could get a better view of Betty.

"You know the one who was with your brother. The one with brown hair."

"Danny?" Allie asked. It could be him or one of the two hundred other pilots with brown hair that had come for their examinations.

Betty shrugged and quickly went up to her and Allie's bedroom. She returned with a picture taken the summer before Danny and Rafe left for the army.

"Him." She said pointing to Danny, who in the photograph was wearing a wide grin with his arm wrapped around Allie's shrugged shoulders.

"Yeah. That would be Danny."

"He's cute. Are you two together or anything." Betty asked with a hopeful look on her face that Allie would say no and that she would give her approval for Betty to go after him.

Barbara, Martha, and Evelyn all walked into the room after hearing where the conversation was headed.

"No were not together." There was something in the tone of voice that she used to let all of the girls know that it was completely out of the question to go after Danny. Betty smirked at Allie while sneaking a glance at Sandra. So Allison McCawley had a crush on her brother's best friend. Who knew?

"Mhmm." Martha said softly from the chair in the corner under her breath. Allie glanced at her but otherwise didn't acknowledge that she heard Martha's remark. She knew that they had figured it out that she liked him. Allie wasn't exactly an award winning actress, especially when it came to Daniel Walker, but if she couldn't trust her closest friends then who was she to trust.

* * *

**So you can consider that a foreshadowing of the future. I'm talking about the last sentence if you couldn't figure it out.**

**Sorry this took so long. I've been on homework overload for the past month. Plus to top it all off I have a research paper due on Tuesday. Great Right. **

**Anyways here is Chapter 5. Hope you enjoy it. AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Avery-13**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry it's so late, but here is Chapter 6.**

* * *

**Allie**

"So Ev, how was your date with the fly boy?" Martha asked trying to distract Betty from annoying Allie to death with her questions about Danny.

"It was... interesting to say the least." Allie simply raised and eyebrow at Evelyn from her seat on the couch.

" Interesting huh?"

Everyone glanced up at Sandra; thoroughly surprised that she had been the one to ask the question.

All things considering Sandra had never really shown an interest in the other girls personal lives.

Sandra simply shrugged her shoulders at them. It was about time she opened up and let loose a little bit around her new friends. They would be together, hopefully, for their entire career as navy nurses.

Allie grinned at her a bit to show her approval of her finally becoming comfortable enough to joke around with them. Sandra gave a smile back and they both turned back to Evelyn to see what her response would be.

"Well, he broke his nose trying to open a champagne bottle." Evelyn said it so casually you would think that this is something her date's did everyday.

Meanwhile, Allie laughed, snorting and tears streaming down her face, at one point she even fell off the couch.

When she finally settled down everyone was staring at her waiting for a reason for her random burst of laughter. Allie simply explained that the sheer stupidity and horrible luck of her brother was simply a dating ritual for him.

Someway, somehow, on the first date Rafe always ending up injuring either himself or his date before the night was over. But this was by far the funniest thing her brother had done to date.

After that the girls stayed and talked all day and some through the night about everything from boys to the devastating war raging in Europe. They had all formed a bond that night, the girls all felt like they were all finally where, and with the people they were always supposed to become friends with.

**Danny**

"Oh, you son of a bit- Oomph!" Danny looked up trying to see through the white spots his migraine had given him. Billy had fallen off the bed and onto the hard floor of the barracks grabbing his wet hair like someone had set him on fire.

He looked up to see Anthony, who had surprising volunteered to be the designated driver last night, holding a bucket of water laughing his head off. The boys, excluding Anthony of course, had the hangovers from hell.

"What the hell." Rafe said from his spot on the floor. Danny rolled his eyes; groaning at the pain that throbbed in his head as he did so.

"Let's just sleep it off today boys!" Their squad leader said standing at the door with a wide grin on his face. He remembered what had happened when he and his his boys had gotten hangovers. He really was going to let them sleep it off, but of course he had to mess with them first. You can't fully focus in a plane if you're seeing two of everything.

"Have a good night Billy?" Anthony said grinning.

"Now just what the hell are you... Well hello there." He said to the naked girl just waking up beside him. Danny shook his head and smirked. Of course it would be Billy.

Danny plopped back down on his thin mattress shoving his head under the pillow he that had somehow ended up on top of Red's bed during the night.

He couldn't help but start to think about if he had woken up to a naked Allie beside him. He grinned under his pillow imagining Rafe's face when he saw her. Danny would be killed in two seconds flat, but what a way to go.

He knew to respect women, which is why these thoughts never escaped his mind and turned into actions, but he was still a man.

"Danny. Psst Danny. DANNY!"

"Aw. What'ya want Rafe?" Danny said. He looked up sleepily at the clock sitting next to his bed. He had barely fallen back to sleep an hour ago.

"I'm gonna go see Ev. I'll be back later alright."

Danny simply waved his arm in a motion for Rafe to leave and fell back asleep.

**Rafe**

Rafe smiled to himself as he walked into the cool New York air. If there was ever a person he would trust with his little sister's heart it was Danny. He wasn't as unobservant as everyone thought. In fact he has been waiting years to hear that they are together.

Of course, he is going to yell, kick, and scream about it because he is the older brother and her protector. But at the end of the day he loves Allie, and if Allie wants to be with Danny that's fine by him. No two other people, not even him and Evelyn, deserved happiness like those two did.

* * *

**Well there it is. I am so sorry it's so late, but I have so many things to worry about right now it's hard to find time to write. REVIEW PLEASE! Avery~13  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**_Rafe_**

Rafe went into the room as quietly as he possibly could. He had just told Evelyn his news about him joining the Eagle Squadron. Danny was there when he was told and now all he had to do was figure out a way to tell Allie.

That was probably the most difficult person to tell his news to. He knew she wouldn't outwardly show her sadness of it, but she definitely would be scared for him.

Everyone keeps saying "Come back home safe." and "Kill as many of those Germans as you can and get you're butt home."

It took him a while to understand somewhat why. It had just hit him when he told Evelyn that this was the real war he was about to dive headfirst into.

Once you're there you couldn't say "Nevermind, I changed my mind I can't do this," you fight until either you die or your time is done.

That was something that kept Rafe up all night. If there was one thing he feared it was death.

**_Allie_**

"Al, wake up."

"Allie!"

"ALLISON MCCAWLEY WAKE UP!" Allie shot up in her bed like someone had lit her on fire. She looked up to see a grinning Betty.

"What's with the yelling?" Allie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Rafe's downstairs for you. He says it's really important." Betty said shrugging her slender shoulder while examining her cherry red nails.

"Okay?" Allie said getting up and looking for something to wear. She saw a simple dark blue sundress and threw it on with a light jacket and some boots.

Allie couldn't help but wonder what her older brother had to talk to her about. The only important thing Rafe had ever had to tell her was when he and Danny joined the air force.

"Hey Rafe, what'ya need to talk to me about?" Allie asked as she plopped down unceremoniously onto one of the many cushy couches in their living room.

"Well... Al, I did somethin' and you're not going to be real happy about it." Allie raised an eyebrow at his tone, but motioned with her hand for him to continue.

"I... um.. How do I say this?"

"Just spit it out Rafe." Allie was starting to tense up from the look on his face.

"I joined the Eagle Squadron." Rafe said letting out a big sigh.

"...Why?"

"Because Al, I can't sit back and listen to the news about how many died on the Allies side. I need to help"

"Rafe, you do realize that you are going, voluntarily, to a WAR that is not yet yours to fight." Allie was still sitting on the couch and besides the small outburst looked like she was talking about a new Charlie Chaplin movie.

"Al, I-"

"Don't Al, me. Rafe you are some kind of stupid. We will eventually be in this war and I won't have you DEAD and BURIED before that happens. Do you hear me? I love you Rafe and I always will, but why did you do this?"

"I, I can't lose you Rafe. Not because you felt the need to go off and fight before you're time." Allie sat on her spot on the couch and stared at her older brother.

She knew that there was nothing she could do to change it, but she needed to say what she hadn't said the day he signed up. If there was one person in her life that she couldn't bare the thought of losing it was Rafe. She couldn't lose any of her family really, but especially Rafe. He was always there for her even when her mother couldn't be.

As long as she could remember it was her, Rafe, and Danny against the world. Losing either one of them would be the end of her.

"Just promise me you'll come back. I mean when you were 8 and you broke you're leg after trying out those wings you told me you were invincible and that you would never leave me... You've never broken a promise before. Please don't start now." Allie had tears streaming down her face with black mascara lines mixing in with her tears.

_**Rafe**_

Rafe just nodded his head and hugged her like it would be the last time he ever saw her, because they both could feel that it may be. Allie could feel the bile rise in her throat from the thought, but she just held on tighter to Rafe and tried to memorize everything about him.

From the way he felt hugging her to every scar and mark she could see. She prayed silently in her head to anyone who would listen to keep her brother safe.

Rafe eventually let her go and told her that he had to leave the next morning.

Rafe stayed the night and held her in his arms like he used to until the day he left for the air force. He knew that no matter what Allie was always the driving force behind everything he did. She could even be considered responsible for him joining in the first place, although he would never tell her that because if something were to happen top him she would never forgive herself. He just hoped he could survive for her, Danny, Evelyn, and his whole family. For one of the very few times in his life Rafe McCawley cried himself to sleep.

**_Allie_**

****Allie waved one last time with Danny as she saw her brother turn away from her. She was past crying now. Allie took a deep breath as she and Danny walked out of the train station arm and arm, further away from Rafe. They were halfway down the street when she saw Evelyn running past them.

That made one of the worst days of her life a little better because she knew that finally someone truly loved Rafe other than her and Danny. She just hoped all of that love was enough to bring him home.

* * *

**Okay so I realize that this chapter was a bit depressing, but Rafe had to tell her. I wanted this chapter to give you a bit more insight into how close Rafe and Allie truly are. I hope you liked it and I'm really sorry for taking so long. I had to force myself in the beginning of this chapter to write through my writers block and after the first sentence I got this so... REVIEW please with your thoughts. **

**Avery~13  
**


End file.
